Sailor Moon vs. The Pokemon gang.
by Miyame
Summary: What happens when you have no life and all the time in the world! This! It's when the Senshi battle it out with the evil Pokemon.


(( I made this story a long time ago. Long ago. That's why it seems pretty stupid. Im warning you, after you read this most likely you'll end up stupider than before. ;) ))  
  
  
Serena, Luna, Artemis, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei, were walking down the street, with a bright sunny day, Serena suggested. "We should get some ice cream!" They agreed. "You know..." Ami added. "Ice Cream has its gelly-like texture, because algae geletin is added." Serena's bottem lip quivered, and into a break out crying stage. "SAY IT AINT SO!!! NOOO!" She wailed. "Pipe down! Sheesh, I know you'll eat it anyways!" Rei snapped. Serena sniffled and nodded.  
  
When they got there, they saw a humunges sign saying, 'Ice Cream Land!' "Ill have this, and that, what in the world? Ill take it!" She pointed out, everything but the meat ball special, you know why... They ordered there ice cream, and walked pass the entrance, crossed the corner, and was stunned.   
  
Three kids were sitting there, in there spots! Only something is wrong, real wrong. Two of the boys have black hair, and the other girl orange. They looked extrodinarily weard. Especially with that yellow ball of fluff. Red cheeks? Luna, brave enough slowly walked up to the three, and the one thing.   
  
"Carful Luna!" Mina whispered. The smaller boy looked up. "Oh look!" He slowly ran up. "Ive never seen anything like that before?" He grabbed one of his tools. And tossed it at her. Luna was smacked right in the middle of the forhead. "It didnt work?" He whispered to himself. "Hey you!" The raged Serena yelled as she hopped out from the corner. "Waaa!" He yelled as he fell back, the two others hid behind the table.   
  
"Whats so funny?!" She set her hands onto her hip. "Dont hurt Luna! Havent you seen a cat before?!" He slowly got up. "Are, are, are, you a PokEmon?" Serena looked at him in a questioned face. "What the? What the hell?" She yelled. The three people clutched their ears, "Ahhh! Ive never heard such an alful word!" The three yelled. Rei rolled her eyes and stood next to Serena. "What is a PokEmon?"   
  
They let go of their ears, and stood up. Slowly walked to them. "If your not a PokEmon what are you?" The older boy asked. Lita, Mina, and Ami, walked to them. "Were human beans." Ami said, answering their question. "My turn, whats a PokEmon?" Mina said, pointing at the yellow fuzz ball. Misty had an incredibly 'duh, how can you be so ideotic' face. "A PokEmon is a living animal." She looked at Luna, "like that, thats a PokEmon."   
  
"Luna?" Serena said. She started to laugh hysterically. "Who are you?!" Lita asked as she pushed through the crowd. "Misty, Ash, and Tracy." "You, Tracy, most certanly do not look like my old boyfriend." Lita said. "Rrr, lets have a PokEmon battle!" Ash demanded. "Quit with the PokEmon thing?" Rei snapped.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me?! You dont know what a PokEmon is." "No we dont!" Mina yelled with confusion. "Thats it, girls lets show them what a real battle is!" Serena said. They stepped back.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Power!"   
"Jupitor Power!"   
"Venus Power!"  
"Make up!"  
They were all transformed. The three stood in astonishment. "You gotta be PokEmon!" Ash said. "Say what you want!" Sailor Moon yelled. Sailor Jupitor ran up to Pikachu. "Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash yelled. Sailor Mercury hesetated. "Uhh, ahem, Sailor Jupitor? I choose you?" Sailor Jupitor walked up. "Pikachu thunder shock!" "Pika....Chuuuu!" It yelled massive thunder bolts shot out, and towards Sailor Jupitor.   
  
"Nega energy!" She yelled as she bolted across the 'Nega energy/Pikachu's Lighting.' "Sailor Jupitor!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Use your Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupitor looked at Venus, "Are you seriouse? You dont need to tell me." She faced Pikachu. "Jupitor Thunder Clap Zap!" She yelled as the lighting frisby shot out at Pikachu. Pikachu fell back and fainted. "Pikachu! Arr, Pikachu return."   
  
"Squirtle go!" Ash yelled. "My turn", Mercury stepped in. "Squirtle water gun attack!" "Squirt! lllllllle!" It yelled. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled as her own defeating power, fainted Squirtle. "Waa!" Ash said. "This cant be?!"   
  
"Squirtle return, Charmander go!" "Char char charmander!" "Charmander, flame throw now!" He said determinly. "Mars fire egnite! Mars selestial fire surround!" She said at the same time. Lots of fire spat out towards Charmander, fainting him also. "Rrr no!" Ash yelled in faliure.   
  
"Look at that baloon!" Sailor Mars yelled. She pointed at the baloon, which was shaped as a cat. "Ahh! Team Rocket?!" Misty shreiked, as she tucked Togepi into her bag. "MuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaMuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaMuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha....  
prepare for trouble,  
make it double,  
to protect the world from devestation,  
to unite all people within our nation,  
to denounce the evils with truthe and love,  
to extend our reach to the stars obove!"  
  
"Stop!" Sailor Moon yelled. As she ran up to the baloon. "Darian? ((James)) That cant be? Your not evil?! White rose? RED ROSE RED ROSE RED ROSE!!!" She shreiked. "Yeah, yeah, girl, enough with the redrum crap, lets cut to the chase!" "And you! Queen Barrel! ((Jesse))" Mercury yelled. Sailor Venus looked at Meowth. "Noo! You didnt, you didnt turn Artemis, into one of your evil advisors. Nooooo!"   
  
James mumbled. "What are they talking about?!" "Moon Sceptor Elimintation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she struck the balloon making it fall. "Good work!" Ash complimented. "Looks like Team Rocket is...ok!"   
  
"Scout Star Power!" They yelled, as the three, not really Queen Barrel, Darian, and evil Artemis, flew into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocked is now blasting off again!" "This" Ash said. "This." Misty yelled. "This." Tracy ended. "Were too confused! Are you PokEmon?!" "Pika pika pika pika pika pika...." Pikachu mumbled. Just then they spontainiously combusted. "Oookkkkk?" Sailor Moon said. "If we may officially say.." Mars and Jupitor added. "Riiight."  
  
They untransformed, laughed at the subject and ate their ice cream, walking away from the spontainiously combusted 'PokEmon trainers.'  
  
The End!  



End file.
